1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of nectarine (Prunus persia Batsch var. nucipersica Schneid) tree having a moderate vigor and moderate productivity, and bearing a round to round-elliptic shape fruit with a soft, melting and juicy flesh.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Japan, some varieties of nectarine have been introduced in an attempt to culture a cultivar, but these varieties were not a success. We, however, have engaged in an extensive and continuing plant breeding program at our experimental nursery and orchard located in the central part of Kanto district, Japan, for many years, and have bred a nectarine variety `Hiratsuka Red` having a bright color skin and a characteristic tasting flesh in 1981. One purpose of this was to provide an improved nectarine tree having fruit which matures early in the season and having the same or a higher quality taste as the prior cultivars.
The characteristics of cultivars of nectarine for comparison and origin are as follows:
`Hiratusukared` is a cultivar producing a fruit with a yellow flesh and is a medium ripening cultivar (i.e., the ripening time is from July 29 to August 6 at the Nagano Fruit Tree Experimental Station, Nagano prefecture, Japan). It is similar to `Nectared 5`. The tree was obtained by crossing, `Okitu`, which has easy fruit cracking, and `NJN 17`, and has an excellent quality flesh.
`Nectared 5` is a cultivar producing a fruit with a yellow flesh and an excellent quality. Middle ripening as with `Hiratsukared`. The cultivar has been bred in New Jersey, U.S.A.
`Wase-Nectarine` is a cultivar producing a fruit with a yellow and melting flesh, and medium acidity. This cultivar has a fruit of the same type of eating quality as `Hiratsukared`, `Nectared 5`, and the present variety `Chiyodared`.
These cultivars are distinguished from each other as follows:
Between `Wase-Nectarine` and `Hiratsukared` they have different ripening dates, level of coloring, and size of the fruit. The ripening date of the former is about one week earlier than that of the latter, but has about 30-40% smaller size fruit.
The cultivar `Nectared 5` is a fruit with a deeply colored skin and is significantly different from `Wase-Nectarine` having a fruit with a lightly-colored skin.
The present cultivar `Chiyodared` has the same color fruit as `Nectared 5`, and is distinguishable from `Wase-Nectarine` in the skin color thereof. Furthermore, the ripening time of `Chiyodared` is earlier than that of `Wase-Nectarine`.